staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Maja 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajki rosyjskie - W leśnej gęstwinie, odc. 22; film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Nietoperze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Wesołe łotrzyki - W pułapce odc. 9; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Detektyw Foyle II - Gry wojenne (Foyle's War II, War Games, ep. 3); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Jeremy Silberston; wyk.:Michael Kitchen, Honeysuckle Weeks, Anthony Howell, Julian Ovenden, Edward Fox; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1286; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1674 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 72; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Zwierzęta świata - Tygrysy w ukrytej kamerze - cz. 1 (Tiger Spy in the Jungle); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:John Downer; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Janosik - odc. 9/13 - Pobór - txt str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4341; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4342; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1679 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1820; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1291; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 35; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Nie igraj kotku z niedźwiedziem, odc. 31; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Wizyta starszej pani - txt str.777 kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Jerzy Stuhr, Marian Opania, Krzysztof Dracz, Zygmunt Bielawski, Witold Dębicki, Zbigniew Lesień, Edwin Petrykat, Teresa Sawicka, Joanna Pierzak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Megaloteria - losowanie miesiąca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Dobre kino - New York, New York; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1977); reż.:Martin Scorsese; wyk.:Liza Minnelli, Robert DeNiro, Lionel Stander; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 INPUT. Pod opieką Satmarów; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2003); reż.:Nitzan Gialdy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Kojak seria 1 - Jedyne rozwiązanie, odc.22; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 222 Akcja Marylki; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 10/39 Na plaży; serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Przystanek praca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 425; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 09:00, 10:10; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Przygody Tarzana - Zakazane klejnoty; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Flipper - odc. 35/44 Wycieczka do Miami; serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Magnum - odc. 71/162 Dług wdzięczności; serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 MASH - odc. 170; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 14:25 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 367 Chłodne podejście; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Fort Boyard ; reality show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Fort Boyard II - kulisy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Córki McLeoda - odc. 30/74 W cuglach uczuć; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kontakt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (8); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 123; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Uważaj na kioskarza - (6); program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 265 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 M jak miłość - odc. 662; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 417; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Tancerze - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Tancerze - kulisy - odc. 5 23:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VI, odc. 18/24; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Wieczór artystyczny - Prorok w teatrze (Krystian Lupa); film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Wieczór artystyczny - Muzyczne "Rozmaitości" - zespół Pogodno; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 170, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 10:15 Miodowe lata - List miłosny - odc. 44, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Samo życie - odc. 1272, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1273, Polska 2009 12:00 Dzień kangura - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Wzór 2 - odc. 35, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 904, Polska 2009 14:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Tajemnicza historia - odc. 81, Polska 2001 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Minister wszystkich Polaków - odc. 82, Polska 2001 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Niebezpieczna banda - odc. 59, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 39, USA 2004-2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 905, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1274, Polska 2009 20:00 Megahit - Teoria chaosu - dramat sensacyjny, USA, Kanada, Wielka Brytania 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:25 Bractwo Wolności - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 0:15 Fala zbrodni - Każdy płaci swoją cenę - odc. 92, Polska 2007 1:05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Łapać złodzieja - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Proste życie - odc. 9, USA 2003 12:20 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:50 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 14:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny - odc. 2, Niemcy 1997 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Moje dziecko wagaruje! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 139, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Nasz Wojtuś 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1130, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Milczenie na sprzedaż 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - Dariusz Michalczewski i Piotr Kraśko 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:55 Rodzina Soprano - odc. 7, USA 2006 1:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 1:30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:15 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:35 Rozmowy w toku - Moje dziecko wagaruje! 4:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.30 Lalola (117) - serial kom., Argentyna 05.15 Drogówka - magazyn 05.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.20 Zbuntowani (86) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.25 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.25 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 10.25 Nie igraj z aniołem (46) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.25 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 12.25 Lalola (118) - serial kom., Argentyna 13.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (22) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Zbuntowani (87) - serial, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Nie igraj z aniołem (47) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 1000 złych uczynków (9) - serial animowany, Polska 20.30 Włatcy móch (75) - serial animowany 21.05 4 Discovery: Zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi: Greensburg w Kansas - film dokumentalny 22.05 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.05 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00.05 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Mała czarna - talk show 02.05 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 03.05 Rostropovich Interprets Bach: Suites 2 - koncert 03.40 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04.05 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 04.30 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Gdańsk 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis Info Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 ; STEREO 07:45 Panorama 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Z Pomorza 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Panorama 17:00 Z Pomorza 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:45 Gdański dywanik 19:15 Reportaż 19:25 Znaki 19:45 Z archiwum TVP Gdańsk 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:04 Uzależnienie - Czym jest uzależnienie? (Addiction - suplementary. What is addiction?); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:26 Kobieta w świecie przemocy - Kolumbia: Sprawiedliwość i śmierć (Women on the Front Line. Colombia: Justice in the Region of Death); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:17 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:00 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 02:23 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:46 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:59 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:21 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:32 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 03:37 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:59 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:13 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:28 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:51 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:55 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 W rajskim ogrodzie - Marakeszu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 1* - Pieskie życie; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Z Polską w sercu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1285; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1664; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na dobry początek - Krawczyk i Bregovic; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Cezary; reportaż kraj prod.Australia (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 646; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 6/18* - Żelazny krzyż; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Podróżnik - Mama Lolo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Dzika Polska - Dialog z puszczykiem; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Harcerze niepokorni; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1285; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Nie chcę do Afryki; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1987); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1664; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 92; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 93; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 30 lat PPA - Instytucje; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Nasz reportaż - SKIT; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:13 Dzika Polska - Dialog z puszczykiem; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Na dobry początek - Krawczyk i ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1285; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Nie chcę do Afryki; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1987); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1664; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 92; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 93; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Nasz reportaż - SKIT; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:15 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Harcerze niepokorni; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku